


Let Go

by tigereyes45



Category: Critical Role, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Angst, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: *Wrote this during the break of episode 108*Jester's lifted into the air, with her hands clinging to the Traveler's cloak. She won't let go. So someone else must.
Relationships: Artagan & Jester Lavorre
Kudos: 27





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this as soon as the break started, and finished it as it ended!

Terror overtakes Jester as her hands cling to the Traveler’s cloak. Hands grab her shoulders. Shouts, and cries of fear ring distant in her ears. Tightening her grip, Jester refuses to let go. Even as the white chains lift Artagan high above her head, she hangs on.

“Jester!”

Artagan’s face is full on fear as he looks down at her. Fear melts into realization. Panicked he had asked her what was going on. Plead for help. Now as they are both being carried up he realizes his mistake. Fiery red hair falls limply around his face. Long strands hang down as if reaching for her. Jester’s feet were no longer on the ground. Every second they were another foot in the air. Her friends who had originally grabbed her, let go. It’s just them now.

A creature of the fey wild, and the little girl who was his first real friend.

Jester’s eyes aren’t as scared as his. In this moment as he’s being dragged off to be judged her only fear is losing him. Not death, nor what his followers will do to her. She just doesn’t want to let him go. Determination pushes her to climb higher up onto his robe. Inches below his bound hands, the glow of the moon highlights her face. Silver lights brighten every inch of sapphire blue skin. For a moment he still sees that little girl. The lonely one who had to hide away from the world as her mother works. A tiny little thing who just wanted to play.

Then he blinks and that girl is gone. In her place a young woman more determined then he has ever been. The sound of tearing fabric is more audible then anything else. They were rising to high, to quickly. Still fearful, Artagan does the one thing he still can.

“Let go Jester,”

“What? No!” She attempts to lift herself again. Only for the robe to tear more underneath her palms. “I’m going to save you! I can free you. I know I can!”

He almost believes her. This little tiefling always able to talk her way through. A tongue so silver, it charms even him. In that way Jester was truly more powerful then himself.

“No you won’t. Not right now.” Making sure to smile, like he did whenever he had to go. “You need to let go and join your friends.”

“But I can save you!”

“I know you can,” his voice grows hoarse as tears start to bubble up. “But not right now.”

With a kick her hold loosens. One last rip and she’s falling. White feathery wings, and an orange claw appear beneath her. Eyes blurry, he doesn’t see her land. There’s no true way for him to be aware but he’s sure she’s safe. Positive that group of friends she found to replace him will be able to finally do so. Maybe one of them actually will be there for her, in all the ways he couldn’t be. Though they would have to finish growing that spine first.

With one last laugh, her screams fill his ears.

At least one person will remember him in a positive light.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of surprised how accurate it ended up being haha


End file.
